Usage Policy
Can I use part of KR in my mod? We love submods and the modding community so are more than happy for people to use our code, GFX and whatever else they want in their own mods, with a few small restrictions. 1. Give credit for what you do use. We spend a lot of time on the mod and while we have no issue with people using our work, we would still like credit. The credit should be public and reasonably visible, but beyond that any form is acceptable. 2. No using the Kaiserreich name, except for in submods (e.g. ‘Spanish Expansion for Kaiserreich’ is fine). Our name is our identity, so please don’t use it in any way that would lead to player confusion. 3. No making money from our work. It is our work, while we are okay with you using it to make your own mod better we draw the line at you making money from our hard work. 4. Must abide by Paradox's modding rules. This includes, but is not limited to, the rules banning systematic purges, death camps, offensive content and hate speech. If you follow those points, you are free to use our work and make even better mods with it. We hope other mod teams in the community follow our lead and share their work. Please note that this is not an irrevocable usage policy. We reserve the right to withdraw usage rights for our content at our discretion. What about other things, can I use KR for my book/song/other creative project? Depends on what the other things are. If you are making a transformation work (as in, it would be covered under fair use) then you are of course completely free to do so without any restrictions. Examples of this include; fan art, walkthroughs, let's plays, hosting a podcast about KR, using it as inspiration to create a song. If you aren't making a transformation work then we ask that you abide by the three rules above. Examples of this would be using our code in your mod, using our art directly or copying the whole scenario into a creative work, such as a book. What about music from the music mods? A significant amount of the music used in our music mods we do not own. If you wish to use it please contact the owner of the music in question or look up fair use laws. For the this reason we highly suggest you do not use the music mod when streaming or recording as your video may get demonetised or removed. I have a question or aren't happy with these restrictions, what can I do? If you are unsure or anything of this isn't clear to you, please head to our discord (https://discord.gg/kaiserreich) and message one of the Kaiserdevs there. In limited cases we have made exceptions to these restrictions so if you aren't okay with them, please get into contact with us. However please understand that our terms of use are already very open and that without a significant reason we are unlikely to grant you an exception.